


Release

by Xyanide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Thor (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, teenage thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide
Summary: A travelling zoo has arrived and young Thor falls for the captured Jötun runt they have on display....This is a very short and cute little fic and suited for all readers unlike my other fics. Needed to write this like a breath of fresh air. :)





	Release

Thor moved silently from one tree to another, making sure his prey didn't hear him or caught whiff of him. When he was close enough, he raised his bow and aimed. He took a deep breath and made sure his hands were still, just as his father had taught him.

One, two, three...

The arrow flew through the air and striked the target, who yowled and reached behind him to rub at the bruise created by the arrowhead-less shaft. Thor laughed and stepped forwards along with Fandral, Hogun and Sif.

"Damn it, Thor!" Volstagg complained. "How many times have I told you to not use me as a practice dummy!"

"I had planned to use Fandral but he noticed me before you did!"

Volstagg rubbed his sore bum but couldn't stay mad at his close friend. He burst out in loud laughter as he bent down to pick up the shaft to throw it back at Thor.

"I'm starving," Volstagg said then. "Dinner should be ready soon, let's head back."

His friends agreed and they went over to where they had tied up their horses to ride back home.

Asgard was one of the largest towns this side of the Northwest mountain range. It was mostly a farming community, but had some incredible craftsmen and one of the largest marketplaces in the area, so the town center was always busy.

The companions trotted down the streets until they reached the large townhouse by the square. They left their horses to the thralls at the barn and headed inside to join in on the dinner that had already been served. Odin Jarl and his wife Frigga sat at the far end of the townhouse with many of the town's citizens seated by tables placed throughout the room. Thor and his friends took a seat and were served dinner by a pair of thralls.

The teenagers gladly talked about their adventures of the day with the adults seated at the table and made plans for new ones for the following days.

"I heard there was sightings of a white buck near the Northern border," one of the older men told them. "It must have wandered down from the Snowlands in search of food, I hear the winter up there has dragged on unusually long this time around."

"A white buck?" Thor perked up with excitement.

They weren't rare animals but one usually had to travel into the forbidden Snowlands to get them and only the bravest of warriors dared venture there because of the monsters that lived there. To have a buck show itself this side of the border would make it possible even for Thor and his friends to try and kill one.

"We're lucky if it's only the animals," another man said. "If the animals wander down here maybe the frost giants will follow."

One of the children at the table looked up in horror. The first man noticed and grinned at her.

"Don't worry child, we'll kill them before they have the chance to eat you up!"

"Frost giants aren't real," Thor said to the girl. "It's just stories to make us behave!"

"They are very real," a third man said and held forth his amputated arm. "I was grabbed by one when I went to the Snowlands in my youth."

"This is not appropiate at the dinner table!" one of the women interjected and the topic was changed.

Thor looked at his friends. They'd travel north to get the buck, and maybe they'd even get to see a supposed frost giant.

 

***

 

Things were going differently than planned. As Thor packed things into his saddle bags to last for a week's hunting, a large commotion was heard out on the square. He and his friends left the barn to see what was going on.

"Skurge's Fantastical Beasts have arrived to town!" a man shouted to gain attention as he walked down the street. "We have brought things you have never seen before! Harpys, lions and a real Jötun!"

Thor drew a sharp breath and looked at his friends. Yes, their plans had most definitely changed for the day. Why travel now to chase a white buck when a zoo had arrived to town! They left their horses to run towards the large field west of town where Skurge and his men had set up their travelling zoo.

They paid entry to an old woman before being admitted into the fenced off area and walked excitedly towards the nearest cage. A large cat with its head framed by a wild mane paced back and forth.

"It's beautiful and all but where's the frost giant?" Fandral said as he looked around.

Frost giants were supposedly gigantic and none of the cages seemed large enough to hold one.

"That one has the biggest crowd," Sif said and pointed towards the far end. "Maybe it's a baby."

"Who wants to see a baby giant?" Volstagg scoffed.

They walked over, passing all types of mystical beasts before they reached the cage. They made their way through the crowd and eagerly peered inside.

Thor drew a sharp breath. The creature was _beautiful!_

He was blue with lines all over his skin, long black hair and red eyes. Two small horns grew on his head but he didn't look like a demon at all. He looked more like a man in his mid-twenties rather than a monster that were told about to scare disobeying children. He sat huddled up in a corner of the cage, as far away from the crowd as possible, and glared at the spectators, naked but for a small loin cloth.

"That's not a frost giant!" a man complained. "You've just painted a man blue! I want my money back!"

Several more agreed with him. A man made his way to the cage and raised his arms to try and calm the crowd.

"He is a real frost giant!" he shouted to be heard. "I caught him myself, just by the Northern border!" The crowd went silent to hear the man's story. "I am Skurge, and anyone can tell you that I only have authentic beasts in my zoo! Now this one is a runt. I thought it was a child and feared the parents would come chasing after me but I assure you he is an adult. He'll grow no bigger than this which is lucky for me or I'd have trouble bringing him along!"

He laughed and the crowd laughed with him. Thor watched the frost giant whom had turned his head away, as if ashamed of having been caught.

Thor's father Odin stepped forward.

"It's very brave of you to have caught a frost giant, even if it is a runt," he said. "It's a very remarkable creature indeed. We shall hold a feast tonight in your honour, Skurge! And you can tell us all about the runt and the other magnificent beasts of yours!"

"I'm honored, Odin Jarl!" Skurge bowed deeply.

The crowd cheered and watched the Jötun with deep fascination for awhile, but they soon grew bored as the creature just sat there and did nothing so they soon left to see the other beasts that atleast moved around in their cages. Thor remained, too enthralled to even begin considering going away.

The Jötun gave him an annoyed look and Thor felt ashamed for staring but he couldn't help himself. Thor reached out his hands to grab at the bars and let out a small sigh. Someone like the Jötun shouldn't be trapped like this.

"He's a beautiful one, ain't he?" one of the handlers said as he came up by Thor's side. "Be careful to not get too close though or he'll freeze your cock off."

"Is that what happened to you?" Thor couldn't help but to say and the man sputtered.

"Insolent child!" he sneered and walked away.

Thor smirked as he watched him leave before turning back to the Jötun to see a similar amused smirk on his pretty face. Thor drew in a small gasp. Was it possible that the Jötun could understand him? He certainly looked similar enough to himself, if it weren't for the colour and the horns.

He looked around himself to make sure he was alone with the Jötun before he silently asked, "Can you understand me?"

There was nothing showing on the Jötun's face to reveal if he understood him or not, but Thor tried again.

"I think you do. I think you found it funny when I told that man off."

The Jötun still wouldn't show that he comprehended anything but atleast he was still looking at him instead of away.

"You're not a mindless beast, are you? Not like the animals they have here. You are too aware of things. And you don't deserve to be locked up like this. My name is Thor. What's yours?"

The Jötun tilted his head and narrowed his eyes and Thor's heart soared, his mind already filling with plans to get the Jötun free.

"I'll come back for you tonight when everyone's at the feast," Thor promised the Jötun, hoping that he really could understand him.

He took one last glance at him before dashing off to find his friends to tell them of his plans.

"Thor are you mad?!" Fandral gaped. "You want to release that monster so he can kill us all?"

"He won't," Thor insisted.

"And you know this because he told you so?" Sif said.

Thor blushed a little.

"He didn't say anything, but I know he won't. He-- he listened to me."

His friends stared at him.

"My horse listens to me as well when I talk to her yet I very much doubt she actually knows what I'm saying," Volstagg said with a shake of his head.

"Listen, we were going to head north today anyway, weren't we? To get the white buck. We'll just take him along and drop him off by the border so he can get home."

"You make it sound so simple," Hogun said.

"Yeah," Fandral agreed. "We just stroll in here, open the cage, get him up on a horse and ride into the sunset with no one batting an eye. What could go wrong?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I need to do it," Thor sighed. "I can't describe how I know it, I feel it in my heart."

"Don't tell me you have a crush on the frost giant!" Fandral laughed. "He was very pretty but even I wouldn't try and charm one!"

Thor couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck and covered his cheeks.

"It's not a crush. He's just... aware of things that the animals here aren't. I want to take him home."

"You're going to do it with or without us, aren't you?" Hogun sighed.

Thor didn't need to reply, the others already knew him too well. Sif shook her head in disbelief before she made a decision.

"Then I suppose we have no choice but to come along too, if only to guard you to keep you safe."

Thor smiled brightly at his friends and pulled them in for a group hug. He looked over his shoulder to the Jötun to find that he was still watching him intently.

 

***

 

The feast was quite an affair. All the town seemed to be there to hear Skurge's tales of each and every one of his beasts. Thor paid more attention to how much everyone was drinking instead. He'd told his parents about the white buck he and his friends were supposed to have gone after before Skurge had arrived to town, and how they were leaving tonight instead. Frigga had insisted that he'd stay for the feast, knowing that Thor couldn't deny her anything. Maybe she'd hoped he'd realise it was foolish to ride so far during the night and stay at home until the morning.

As much as he hated just waiting around, maybe it was for the better as it grew darker and no one seemed to be in any rush to go home. When a bard stepped forward to sing his praises of Skurge defeating the frost giant, Thor found his friends and they left without anyone noticing them.

They rode north together in case anyone watched them leave to not raise suspicion, and once they were far enough away they turned southwest. They stopped at a safe distance from Skurge's zoo to not alert any of the handlers that were left behind to watch the animals.

Thor jumped off his horse and left his friends. They had argued about this part of his plan but in the end one person would have it easier to hide once inside than two or more.

Thor's heart was beating wildly in his chest. Sneaking into the actual area wasn't so hard, but getting into Skurge's caravan without being caught was different. He watched as the handlers and the old lady walked around, smoking and checking on the animals, and seized his opportunity. He didn't even know if the keys to the cages were in there but that's where he would have left them if this was his zoo. He went through every drawer and box until he found a heavy keychain and bit down on his lower lip to keep from letting out a whoop of joy.

He watched through the windows to see if the coast was clear and snuck out. He ran towards the closest cage and hid beneath it as he tried to see where the people were. Whenever it was clear he darted towards the next cage, then the next. It took some time before he reached the Jötun's.

"Hey, it's me, Thor," he whispered as he moved around the cage towards the back, where the door was.

Luckily for him it was also close to the fence which they could get through with ease, if the Jötun didn't kill him first. The blue creature watched him with wide eyes and grabbed the bars in disbelief.

"You came?" he whispered in astonishment and the rich smoothness of his voice sent a pleasant chill down Thor's spine.

Then he realised, he had _talked_. He grinned brightly up at the Jötun as he reached for the keyhole.

"I told you I would!" He tried to turn the key but it wouldn't work, so he pulled it out to try the next. Thor had to repeat it for a few times and he glanced at the Jötun in worry over the distance to his friends. "You won't give me frost bites, will you?"

"It would be idiotic of me to say I would when you haven't even unlocked the cage yet, now hurry up!"

Thor couldn't help but to giggle while the Jötun turned his head to look behind him to see if anyone had noticed the activity but the area was silent and empty. Finally the key seemed to work and Thor carefully opened the door, wincing at how loud it seemed to squeak.

"Follow me," he whispered and made for the fence, with the Jötun close behind.

They slowly and carefully made their way to where the rest waited, and no one at the zoo raised any alarms over their missing piece.

Fandral, Volstagg, Sif and Hogun stared uneasily at the Jötun as he approached them, but the look on Thor's face seemed to calm them somewhat. The teenager looked in awe at the Jötun by his side.

"I couldn't get an extra horse without raising suspicion so you'll have to sit behind me, okay?"

"Thor you will get frost bites!" Sif cautioned. "Leave the horse to him and ride with me instead."

"I will not harm you," the Jötun promised as he reached out a hand to touch Thor's bare arm. "We aren't monsters."

"You're people," Thor agreed softly.

He got up on his horse and the Jötun followed, and once he felt the other had a good grip around him they set off to the north. The Jötun held onto him tightly and Thor couldn't help the rush of butterflies in his belly. In a way he agreed with his friends; he must've been insane to have gone through with all of this, and especially for having developed a crush on the Jötun.

They kept a steady canter until they were far away from Asgard, then settled to a walk in order to make the horses last for the full night. The Jötun loosened his grip but still sat pressed against Thor's back.

None of them spoke throughout the journey and while Thor was dying to ask the Jötun about everything, he didn't want to disrupt the feelings that were building within him. He leaned back a little into the Jötun's embrace and smiled wildly when the Jötun tightened his hold on him again.

He felt cold but not uncomfortably so, and his touch definitely didn't harm him. When he would become Jarl he'd ban all the horrible stories told about frost giants.

It was early morning when they reached the Northern borders that lead to the Snowlands. As if by magic the snow and ice in the north stopped at an almost straight line across the lands to seperate the world of humans with the world of giants. They stopped their horses and the Jötun jumped down. Thor was quick to follow.

"Will you make it home safely from here?" Thor asked and bit his lip.

The Jötun smiled gently at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'll find my way from here. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, young Thor."

He was about to leave when Thor took a hold of his wrist, making him stop and look back at him.

"I just..." Thor found himself staring into his eyes for a bit too long and looked away with a blush. "I wish to know your name."

The Jötun smiled indulgingly at him, as if he were an adorable child. He remained silent for awhile as if debating something with himself, then he spoke up.

"My name is Loki Laufeyson, and you will always be welcome into the Snowlands. Just speak my name and no Jötnar shall harm you. But perhaps wait a few years until you're a little older, yes?"

Thor watched him with huge awestruck eyes. His name was Loki, and he had allowed Thor to come and see him again. His heart soared in his chest and already he couldn't wait until he would be able to go.

Loki gave a short laugh at his expression and leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead. He then looked at each and every one of Thor's friends and nodded his head in thanks, before turning to leave.

Thor watched in silence until he was gone, and then some. His friends remained quiet, letting Thor himself decide when it was time to go. Finally he sighed and turned to face his horse. He stroked her neck for comfort before getting back up in the saddle.

He gave the Northern border a last glance, as if hoping Loki would stand there and wave goodbye, before turning his horse and headed for the closest woods.

"Come now, we have a white buck to catch."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something sweet and i hope you guys liked it. Young Thor crushing on an older Loki is one of my favourite things so I hope I'll get around to write another chapter! Note that if I do the rating will increase, lol!


End file.
